Technical Field
The present application relates to an active element actuation system for a rotor blade.
Description of Related Art
It can be desirable to implement an actively controlled aerodynamic member on a rotor blade to improve rotor blade performance during aircraft operation. One conventional design uses a push/pull rod connected to a bell crank on a trailing edge flap. Such a configuration can have several undesirable limitations. For example, the bell crank can penetrate the profile of the rotor blade, thereby negatively increasing the drag. Further, rod end elements can have high coulomb friction and produce an uneven stick-slip motion. Even further, wear over time can eventually produce backlash from mechanical slop between the actuator and the flap, thereby reducing controllability of the flap. Even further, conventional designs can include a potential single point failure, such as a ball screw on an electromechanical actuator, which is susceptible to a mechanical jam.
Hence, there is a need for an improved actuation system for an active element on a rotor blade.